


Death Takes a Holiday

by PixelByPixel



Series: Death Takes a Holiday [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor, The Angel of Death is a kid, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Azrael, the Angel of Death, appears unexpectedly in Lucifer's penthouse, though not in the form he would have expected.When I started this, it was right after the season 2 fall finale, though it doesn't really tie into the story arcs of the show.





	1. In Which We Meet Our Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Fanfiction.net, so apologies to those who have already seen it there. I'll be posting chapters gradually until I catch up with everything over there. This is my first fanfic, and some of the chapters are a little uneven, so I'm going to try to do a little more editing as I repost.

_A_ clap of thunder shattered the air as Lucifer stepped out of his bedroom, straightening his jacket. He came to a halt, seeing the small figure next to the couch. She was taller than Beatrice, he noted, and swathed in a damp pink raincoat.

"I hate it when that happens," the little girl observed. "Never sure if it means something, or if it's just coincidence." Seeing Lucifer's bewildered stare, she clarified, "The thunder. I'm not a harbinger... at least, I don't think I am."

"The club's downstairs," Lucifer informed her, still looking puzzled. "And not open yet. And I don't think a fake ID exists that would get you served."

The child pushed back her hood, shaking her shoulder-length blond hair out of her eyes. "Hi, Lucifer," she responded, letting her backpack slide to the ground. "It's Rae."

"Rae? Azrael?" Lucifer stared at his little sister, not entirely comprehending. "It's been a while. What in the world are you doing in that body?"

"That's complicated," Azrael replied, not quite meeting his gaze. "I could really use a drink."

"Milk?" Lucifer suggested flippantly.

Azrael sighed and unzipped the raincoat, easing it from her shoulders and draping it carefully over the back of a chair. "Something stronger, if you wouldn't mind?"

Lucifer moved to pour a scotch, and one for himself as well. "What are you wearing?" he asked, his lips curving despite himself. "

Not my choice," Azrael replied tersely, moving to take the drink and dismissing the long-sleeved My Little Pony shirt with a wry headshake. "Michael thinks he's funny. You know… pale horse. Thanks," she added, knocking back a swallow of her drink and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Azrael," Lucifer pressed, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry. I… this is hard, okay?" Azrael sank into one of the chairs, then looked up, finally meeting Lucifer's gaze. "Father sent me."

"Dear old Dad recruited you to try and talk me back to Hell? Well, little sister, looking cute won't do it. I don't even like children… and you could have at least tried pigtails."

"Ew. No. I…" Azrael closed her eyes for a moment, inhaled a deep breath, then met her brother's gaze, her own dark eyes damp. "Lucifer, Uriel's dead. Gone. Permanently. And it's my fault. So Father sent me—"

"Wait, what?" Lucifer interrupted. "Your fault? How do you figure?"

Azrael took another, more cautious drink, though her attention seemed more on formulating her words than on the drink. "Uri took my blade. I—in my pride, I wasn't paying attention, assumed nobody would—and he brought it here, and it was turned against him. Apparently took out some humans as well."

"Who told you this? Dad?"

"No. Michael. Our father… isn't exactly speaking to me, hasn't for a while." Azrael took a deep breath. "So I'm sent here, in this ridiculous body, to atone." Brow furrowing, she added, "You don't seem surprised about Uriel, brother."

Lucifer moved to his own chair. He sat, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees. "No," he agreed softly. "I'm not." He took a deep breath. "Rae, he came here to force me to send Mum back to Hell, and threatened someone I… a good friend. I killed him. I didn't have a choice. He would have killed Mum."

Azrael stared at her brother, brown eyes wide. "Mum—Mom's not in Hell? And you killed our brother? With my blade?" The little girl slumped against the back of her chair. "And _I'm_ the one being punished for his death. Typical."

"Rae, where have you been?" Lucifer inquired, with a hint of exasperation. Mum escaped from Hell some time ago."

Azrael gestured to herself, after a flicker of hesitation. "Angel of Death, remember? I've been busy. But now Remiel's in charge in Hell and I have no idea who's doing my job, but it certainly isn't me."

"Wait, go back," Lucifer suggested, holding up one hand as his sister's earlier words registered. "Dear old Dad sent you to me to be punished?"

"For something that, it seems, isn't entirely my fault," Azrael confirmed, looking just a little exasperated, but not really surprised.

Lucifer sat up. "And I see no need to punish you for it," he agreed.

Azrael shook her head. "Michael said I can't have my job back--or my body--until I have atoned sufficiently for my pride," she replied. "Lucifer… please."

"So you want to stay here?" Lucifer sighed. "Fine. You can use Maze's old room."

Azrael's eyes widened. "Mazikeen is here?" She paused, then exhaled a short, humorless laugh. "Well, where else would she be."

"Whereas I haven't seen you in years," Lucifer replied. "Not since before I left Hell."

Azrael nodded, taking a moment to glance around the room before she answered. "You know how it is. One day and then another, and you turn around and it's been years. The job..."

"Sis, maybe it's not so bad that you're getting a break," Lucifer suggested. "When's the last time you had a real vacation?"

Shaking her head, Azrael inquired, "What, Death Takes a Holiday? I honestly don't remember. Did see the Brad Pitt version, though. Why does everyone assume I'm a man?" Her jaw tightened, and she was silent for a moment. "It's hard, but I'm good at it, you know? And Dad just... took it away. All of it. I walked through the humans on my way here. I couldn't tell when they're going to die, where they'll go when they do. All the skills to do my job, they're gone."

Expression gone serious, Lucifer asked, "Everything? Rae, you'll have to be careful. If you can be hurt..."

Brows furrowed, Azrael admitted, "I'm not sure if I can be or not. Got a knife?"

"You're not serious." When Azrael didn't reply, Lucifer shook his head. "Azrael, don't be stupid."

"But she's so good at it," Mazikeen called as she moved from the penthouse entrance to her former room. "Just looking for something; I think I forgot it here. Your sister finally show her face, Lucifer?"

Lucifer made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough. "In a manner of speaking. Come see, Maze!"

"Lucifer!" Azrael hissed. "Could you please not?"

But it was too late. Maze sauntered into the room, tucking something into her pocket. "Well, well, well," she drawled. She started to continue, but then caught sight of Azrael. While Maze did not actually fall over, she did have to lean against the wall as she laughed. For several moments, she couldn't speak, but eventually she straightened, wiping at one eye. "Oh, that felt good. What stupid thing do you want to do now, Teen Angel?"

"Oh, I don't think she looks old enough to be a teenager, do you, Maze?" Lucifer studied his sister critically. "Stand up, Rae, let's see how tall you are."

"No," Azrael responded wearily. "Michael put some paperwork in my bag. I'm sure there's a birth certificate."

Maze grinned maliciously at Lucifer. "She's talking back already. Better set some ground rules."

"Oh, definitely," Lucifer agreed absently, much to Azrael's chagrin. "Maze, you've got a knife handy, yes? No-not one of those," he amended, adding to Azrael, "Best to find out now, don't you think? And Maze does know her knives."

Mazikeen replaced the wickedly curved demon blade and slipped a thin dagger from her boot. "Who am I stabbing today?"

Warily, Azrael lifted one hand. "I'd really rather do it my-"

"You think I'm letting you touch my knife? Think again." In an instant, Maze was at Azrael's side, smirking as the girl shrank against the back of her seat.

Watching shrewdly, Lucifer chided, "We just want to see if she'll bleed, Maze. No need to scare her."

Her dark gaze not leaving Azrael's, Maze asked softly, "You scared of me, Tiny Death?"

When Azrael didn't speak, Maze extended a hand. Hesitantly, Azrael placed her own hand in Maze's, palm up. All three watched as the demon opened the thinnest of cuts on Azrael's finger, and then as several drops of blood welled from the cut. Azrael pulled her hand from Maze's grip to study the blood, eyes wide.

After cleaning her blade, Maze returned it to its spot. "Well, my work here is done. Lucifer, you'll explain all this?"

"Yes, of course, Maze. Later." Lucifer's gaze remained on his sister, his expression thoughtful.

Maze shook her head and turned to leave, casting a final look over her shoulder at Azrael as she did.

"Where is my blade?" Azrael asked quietly, still not looking up from her hand.

"Somewhere safe."

Looking up, Azrael spoke a fraction more loudly. "Where is it, Lucifer? I can bring it back to the Silver City, and Dad can... undo this."

"He wouldn't." Lucifer moved to crouch before his sister's chair. "Rae, even if I told you where it is, you can't touch it anymore. You know what it does to mortals."

Azrael flinched, as if she had been struck, then closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes." She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Luci, I know you're not one for hugging, but-"

Before she finished speaking, Lucifer gathered Azrael into his arms. "Shh," he soothed. "It'll be okay, little sis."

After a long moment, Azrael pulled away, wiping quickly at her eyes. "How, exactly?"

"I haven't quite worked that bit out," Lucifer admitted. "But it will."


	2. In Which Alcohol and Shoes Prove to be Problematic

Azrael sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed that was now hers, frowning thoughtfully at the papers she held. "Come in," she called, hearing the knock at her door.

"Rae, I was just going to--my, you look like death warmed over," Lucifer commented, taking in her pallor.

Azrael looked up with a wry grimace for her brother's particular choice of phrase. "Gee, thanks. So I've learned something. When the humans drank too much and called out for me, said they wanted to die, I should have been a little more sympathetic," she observed. "This body couldn't take the alcohol last night. _Don't_ go into the en-suite," she added, with emphasis. "I'll take care of it, but I wasn't up to it earlier. I am feeling better than I was, though."

Letting his amusement escape for just a moment, Lucifer observed, "Never thought I'd see the day you couldn't hold your liquor. What's all this?" he added, with a nod towards the papers.

"Ah, Michael's paperwork. Immunization records—and I hope that I'm actually immune to all this stuff considering that I bleed and all, now. Some sort of form giving you legal guardianship—please stop smiling like that, I'm not actually a child." Shaking her head ruefully, she added, "It looks official enough. And my birth certificate. Apparently I was born and raised in Silver City, Iowa. Michael showed my the place on the way here, so I can actually say I'm from there, technically. It's pretty tiny." Tipping her head to look up at Lucifer, Azrael inquired, "Do you know Charlotte Richards?"

Lucifer stepped forward and leaned in to look at the paper. "Did Michael put her on the birth certificate?" Studying the paper, he glanced down at his sister. "He put you down as Azrael Morningstar?"

Posture shrinking just a bit, Azrael nodded. "That was Michael. I wouldn't--I mean, I know _you're_ the Morning Star..."

"I'm not upset with you, Rae," Lucifer replied lightly. "He probably just did it to simply matters."

"Good. Yes. That's what I thought." Azrael straightened, adding, "Not that I thought you were going to do anything just now, but the knowledge that I can't just disappear and fly away if you go all red-eyes on me... well, it's a little unsettling."

"When have I ever--?" Lucifer began, with an umbrage that was perhaps not entirely unfeigned.

Azrael didn't say anything. She didn't have to; her skeptical expression did it for her. Finally, she offered, "You do seem much more relaxed than the last time I saw you. Living among the mortals seems to agree with you."

With a laugh, Lucifer observed, "You're making it sound like one of those nature shows. _Living among the mortals._ "

"Depends on the show," Azrael said pertly. "And some details I just don't need to know. Now, if we could focus, please? Charlotte Richards? Is she another one of Michael's attempts at humor?"

Lucifer deadpanned, "No, she's disturbingly hot dead lawyer whose body Mum is currently inhabiting."

Azrael sighed,her brows lifting briefly. "It's never simple with this family."

"No," Lucifer agreed.

"She's really that hot?" Azrael actually smiled at Lucifer's disturbed expression. "Whereas I," she mused, looking down at herself, "have no breasts and about as many curves as a two-by-four. That's so unfair."

Lucifer took another glance at the papers. "I wasn't going to say anything, though I'm sure you're perfectly normal for your age, which appears to be... eleven."

"I can do math, brother," Azrael commented mildly.

"I just wasn't sure if you knew what year it was. You do tend to lose track. Oh--I was going to go down to the station; want to come with?" At Azrael's blank look, he clarified, "I'm working with the LAPD."

"Huh. That's something I wouldn't have expected, you working for law and order. Won't I be in the way?"

"Of course not," Lucifer replied. "And I'm just punishing bad guys, same as I have been. This just involves less brimstone. Get your shoes, let's go." When Azrael didn't move, Lucifer prompted, "Shoes, Rae. You did say you're not actually a child, yes? You _can_ put them on all by yourself?"

"They light up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My shoes. They light up." To illustrate, Azrael reached down to grab the shoes in question, clapping the heels against each other and demonstrating the flashing red lights along the heels. "They're ridiculous. Another gift from Michael. And most eleven year-olds can manage shoes, brother."

Lucifer considered the shoes, brows lifting. "People actually wear shoes like that? Never mind; we'll pick you up some new ones on the way."

Expression brightening, Azrael put on her shoes. "Okay, let's go."

"One thing," Lucifer inquired as he ushered her to the door. "Am I supposed to hold your hand when we cross streets?"

With an eyeroll worthy of an actual eleven year-old, Azrael shook her head as she exited. "No, Lucifer."


	3. In Which There Is Some Confusion about Doctors

"Ella!" Dan caught the tech's attention and waved her over. "Check this out. What do you think?"

Ella considered the scene: Lucifer seated at Chloe's desk, speaking with the girl who stood on his right. "Chloe's going to kill Lucifer if he doesn't get his feet off her desk?"

"No, the kid. Who do you think she is?"

Ella studied the girl, then turned to Dan, "What, you think Lucifer's past finally caught up with him?"

Dan couldn't hide a smile. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it? I mean, you've seen how the guy is with women..."

Ella grinned as the girl nudged at Lucifer's foot with one hand, and he sat up, sliding his feet to the ground. "Well, they have similar builds, if you take into account that one is a female child and one is an adult male. Hair's different, obviously, but there's something very similar about their eyes. I think..."

"Yes?" Dan asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I have no idea. I can't just do DNA tests from across the room. Science doesn't work that way." Ella laughed, shaking her head as she turned to join the pair. "Let's just ask, Dan."

Lifting his phone, Dan said, "I have to go, but let me know what you find out."

"We'll see," Ella teased as Dan left. "Hey," she greeted the pair. "Chloe had to check something out."

"No worries, I've found plenty to amuse myself in her absence," Lucifer replied cheerily. "Ella, I'd like you to meet my little sister Azrael. Rae, this is Ella Lopez. She deals with all the science-y bits."

Ella nodded, a look of understanding lighting her eyes. "Sister, that would have been my second guess. Nice to meet you, Azrael. You here visiting?"

With a nod of her own and a brief smile, Azrael replied, "I usually go by Rae. What was your first guess, if sister was second?"

"Oh, Dan thought you might be Lucifer's daughter," Ella explained, with an amused glance at Lucifer.

After a moment of surprise, Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. "Could have fun with that later. But, no. No, devil-spawn for me. Too Rosemary's Baby."

"Always in character," Ella observed, adding to Azrael, "Did you know that your brother's the Devil?"

Azrael shot Lucifer an appalled look, to which he replied with a placating, "Well I'm not going to lie, Rae."

"There's not lying," Azrael muttered, "and then there's telling the world." Pulling on a smile for Ella, she added, "He hasn't tormented me lately, so whatever he is can't be all bad."

Lucifer nudged his sister, saying, with an amused huff, "Thank you, sis, for that ringing endorsement."

With a warm smile to Lucifer that drew a speculative look from Azrael, Ella agreed, "I'm right there with you, though--not all bad." Turning back to Azrael, Ella queried, "So which doctor is your favorite?"

Azrael darted a puzzled look at her brother, who responded with a faint shrug, then replied, "John Snow."

"From Game of Thrones?" Ella replied, with a puzzled look of her own.

Azrael shook her head. "From nineteenth century England. I'm sorry, I don't think I was answering the question you were asking."

With a gesture towards Azrael's shirt, Ella observed, "You're wearing a Weeping Angel shirt. I assumed that you're a Doctor Who fan, but it sounds like not."

The girl peered down at her shirt, which did, in fact, depict a blue line drawing of an angel covering its eyes. "Lucifer!"

"Yes, what?" Lucifer looked up from his phone, tapping the power button to blank the screen.

"My shirt has a weeping angel on it, whatever that is. A. Weeping. Angel." Azrael took a deep breath, then observed quietly, "I need clothing without ponies or flashing lights or angels or... whatever else Michael put in that stupid pink bag." A glance to Ella. "No offense."

Ella smiled, shaking her head. "Hey, none taken. I'm more of a Star Trek fan anyway. Also not a fan of pink, if that helps at all."

Lucifer gave Azrael's shirt a puzzled look, then nodded. "So, shopping expedition later," he agreed expansively, getting to his feet and tucking away his phone. "But for now, Ella, you and I are needed at a crime scene. The detective just texted; something came up. Afraid I can't give you a ride, but we can walk out to the garage."

Ella nodded after checking her own phone, but then cast a look at Azrael. "You can't take her to a crime scene, Lucifer. She's just a little girl."

"It's all right," Lucifer said airily. "I've got something else in mind for her. Come along, ladies."

"Depending on what he has in mind," Azrael observed to Ella as she followed her brother, "I may be rescinding my earlier 'not all bad' statement."

Trailing behind, Ella observed, "I'm sure that whatever it is will be better for you than what we'll be doing. "You're a little young for a homicide investigation."

"Right, we don't want her exposed to all that mayhem and death--Rae, don't poke me!"

Azrael ignored her brother, instead asking Ella, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Considering your brother, maybe I should say no," Ella teased. She grinned at Lucifer, but then added to Azrael, "Go ahead."

With a gesture toward Ella's neck, Azrael queried, "Do you go to church, or is that just decorative?"

Smiling, Ella responded, "I do. Even got your brother to go with me once."

Azrael stopped short, staring first at Lucifer and then at Ella.

"Stop looking at me like that. I owed her a favor."

"Oh. That makes sense, then." Joining the others as they approached the cars, Azrael added to Ella, "I'm looking for a church. I'd--"

"Rae." Lucifer pulled Azrael a few steps away and bent down to her level, his back to Ella. "You know that won't help," he said gently.

Azrael met her brother's gaze. "Maybe it will," she replied quietly. "I've been talking to him since I got here, and he still won't answer. Maybe if I go to his house, where they gather in his name, maybe he'll hear me then."

Lucifer inhaled as if to argue further, then considered his sister, noting the stubborn set to her jaw, and straightened, sighing. "Fine. But don't expect me to go."

"I'd be happy to to take her with me," Ella offered.

"Thanks," Azrael replied, with a smile.

Turning towards her own car, Ella offered, "I'll work it out with your brother. Lucifer--see you there?"

"Of course, Ella. This won't take long," Lucifer replied, moving to get into his own car. "I've already got it all arranged."

"Why," mused Azrael as she got into the car, "do I feel like there should be ominous piano music in the background?"

"Relax, you'll be fine," Lucifer replied breezily as he peeled out of the garage. "I'll explain on the way."


	4. In Which a Doctor is Confused

Dr. Linda Martin frowned at her phone as she strode down the hall to her office, holding down the power button again. She peered hopefully at the screen as she opened her door. Nothing, even though she had definitely charged it. And it wasn't time for an upgrade yet. Maybe she would ask Maze to go with her to the Verizon store. Smiling at the thought of the probable result, she closed her door and crossed to sit at her desk, putting both her purse and her now-useless phone in a drawer.

Straightening, she caught sight of the figure on her couch and gasped, putting one hand to chest. It was a little girl, mostly seated but slumped to one side and... asleep, yes, her chest was rising and falling. Thank goodness. Finding a strange child asleep on her couch was bad enough, but there were certainly worse alternatives.

"What in the world..." Linda began, though quietly. Then, with a hint of exasperation, "That door was locked." Raising her voice, she called, "Excuse me?"

The child startled awake, looking utterly confused. After a moment, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I had too much to drink last night. Had kind of a rough night. Looks like it's catching up with me."

Linda's eyebrows lifted just a bit, though she maintained a professional expression. "How did you get in here? The door was locked when I came in."

Shoulders lifting in a small shrug, the girl replied, "My brother opened the door. He's good with locks." Looking a little more alert, she added, "I'm Rae. Sorry, really. This is a really comfortable couch." She sat up a little straighter, then frowned at Linda's apparent confusion. "He did set this up, right? He said he texted you..."

"Ah. Well, that explains things. My phone won't turn on, so I missed the message," Linda explained. "Who is your brother?"

"Lucifer," Rae responded. When Linda didn't reply, instead giving her a long look, Azrael added tentatively, "Morningstar?"

Linda chuckled, "Because I have so many Lucifers in my client list. Sorry, I didn't think Lucifer had a sister that was so much younger. Tell me your name again?"

"Rae." After a pause, the girl added, "He said he... showed you. I know, I know, he wouldn't lie, especially about something like that, but did he really?" Considering Linda for a moment, she added, "Oh! Sorry, it's Azrael, really. Rae for short."

Linda stood and crossed to the chair closer to the couch, fascinated. "The Angel of Death is a little girl?"

"Technically, no." Azrael rubbed her forehead with the heel of one hand. "So that's a 'yes' on the 'did he show you' question." She sighed and added, her tone resigned, "We're really not supposed to do that. Not that 'not supposed to' ever stops Lucifer."

"Not supposed to do what?" Linda inquired. "Tell who you are?"

"Provide evidence of celestial beings. It looks like Luci's telling everyone," she added, with a hint of fond exasperation, "but at least they don't believe him." Azrael regarded Linda for a moment, then observed, "You're taking it well."

After mentally filing away Lucifer's nickname, Linda replied, with a brief smile, "Well, now I am. It took some time. Will there be consequences for Lucifer, that he showed me?" she added, with some concern.

Casting a brief, wary glance upwards, Azrael observed, "Nobody's managed to get him back to Hell so far, and he's done worse than reveal himself to a mortal. If he hasn't been struck by lightning or something, he's probably fine."

"Is that why you're here?" Linda asked. "To take him back to Hell?"

Azrael laughed, a short, humorless sound. "Me? No. Even if I wanted to, there's no chance I could."

"Well, you _are_ the Angel of Death. Doesn't that come with... "

Azrael's brows lifted. "What, a certain set of skills? Yes, but I'm, ah, on hiatus just now. No skills." She paused, "Well, not _no_ skills. Just not the death-related ones. Or the angel-related ones. Which is, admittedly, most of them." She considered her remaining skills, then offered, "I make a great chocolate cake." 

Settling back in her chair, Linda smiled briefly at the mention of the cake, then said, "So when you said that technically the Angel of Death isn't a little girl, that's because you're not the Angel of Death? You quit, like Lucifer?"

"No," Azrael replied crisply. "I did not quit. I'll take my job back any time now, please and thank you. Also, not a little girl. I'm, well, I'm not really sure how old I am, but certainly not eleven."

"All right," Linda replied, tone conciliatory. "So Lucifer brought you here because he thinks you're having a hard time with all the changes in your life?"

Hugging one knee to her chest Azrael replied candidly, "I honestly don't know what he was thinking. He did that thing where he talks and everything makes perfect sense at the time, and then he leaves and you wonder what hit you. He said you help him, though. And he trusts you, obviously."

"Okay," Linda replied thoughtfully, "so what do you think is the most difficult aspect of all this?"

Azrael's brows furrowed in a small frown. "I just... complain to you? That's how... whatever this is...  works"

"It's a start," Linda replied, with a chuckle.

Resting her chin on her knee, Azrael replied slowly, "The most difficult... I don't know. Not Michael's ridiculous wardrobe, though it's certainly annoying. I hate not knowing who is doing my job now."

"Your job is important to you?" Linda prompted, when Azrael didn't continue.

"Yes." Azrael was quiet for a moment. "I mean, it's me. I told you my name, and you knew: Angel of Death. Except Dad took it away. Michael said it was temporary, to teach me humility, and I'm stuck in this mortal body. No offense," she added, with a faint smile.

Linda inclined her head, and Azrael continued, still speaking slowly, seeking her words. "In my family, especially if you're not one of the favored offspring, you toe the line. Head down, do your job. Only now? No job." She takes a slow breath. "The reason for all this-" She gestured to herself. "-is that I made a mistake. Lost something important, through my pride. I tried to find it, but..." She shook her head. "My brother Uri had taken it, and he died because of it."

After giving Azrael a moment to continue, Linda asked, expression thoughtful, "Were you close to your brother?"

"To Uri? No. Nobody was close to Uri. We interacted, but close? No. I mean, I guess if anybody was close to him, though, I would be. He helped me, sometimes. But I don't think he wanted... I don't know. When we were small, he wanted to play with the older ones, never me. Meni would let me tag along sometimes, but never Uri."

"Meni?" Linda queried. "Amenadiel?"

Azrael smiled faintly. "He hates when I call him that." She drew herself up, releasing her leg, and said, in a passable impression of Amenadiel, should his voice be significantly higher-pitched, "Don't call me that, Rae. There's only one of me, not many." The smile faded from her face as realization dawned. "You know my brother Amenadiel," she said quietly. "He's here, in this city?"

After a moment of hesitation, Linda nodded. "He is."

"And Lucifer knows this?" Azrael demanded, her voice rising in her agitation.

"Yes. Azrael... Rae, what is it?" Linda asked.

Azrael sprang from her seat on the couch, with an air of expectancy. After a moment, when nothing happened, she deflated. When she spoke, her words were quiet, tone brittle. "Of your kindness, Doctor, would you please give me a ride back to Lux? I must speak with my brother."

Linda wasn't afraid to to say no, not quite, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what would happen if she refused. She took her purse from the drawer and saw that her phone was on. Rattling off a quick text to Lucifer, she moved to follow Azrael, who was already out the door.


	5. In Which the New Girl in Lucifer's Life is Discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some chronological overlap between this chapter and the previous one, and there will be overlap with the next as well. I hope you're enjoying this, and appreciate your feedback! 

Lucifer smoothed his suit in a short, sharp tug as he strode up to the building where the detective's GPS directions had sent him. Stepping through the automatic doors, he approached the woman standing behind the long, waist-high desk. "I'm sorry, sir, we're not open to the public," she told him.

"Yes, I'm not here for books," Lucifer replied sunnily. "I'm looking for the dead body."

The woman, despite her overall shaken demeanor, warmed perceptibly when Lucifer drew closer, lifting one hand to fuss with her short, dark hair. "It's that way," she replied, gesturing toward the center of the building. "Then turn left. Look for the true crime books. I could show you," she added eagerly, stepping from behind the desk, eyes alight.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm sure I can find it. Maybe later, though."

Ella rounded a bookshelf as Lucifer approached, pulling off a pair of latex gloves as she did so. "So, your sister," she said. "She's cute."

Lucifer grinned at Ella. "Oh, do tell her that. But let me watch."

Looking amused, Ella asked, "She's gone all tween on you? Too cool for school? I've got some nieces like that."

"She takes herself too seriously," Lucifer agreed. "Doesn't help that she's not happy with her body."

"Well, self-image can be hard for a girl, especially with social media," Ella agreed. After a moment, she added, "Look, if you don't want me taking her to church with me, just say the word, okay?"

As they approached the crime scene, Lucifer shook his head, "I don't see any harm in it. I just don't think she's going to find what she's looking for." Turning to ogle some departing employees, he mused, "Now, why have I never come to the library before now?"

"Well, I've never seen you with a book in your hand," Chloe replied crisply, looking over from a conversation with one last library employee.

"Come, come, detective, there's far more to do at a library than read." Turning his gaze on Chloe, Lucifer added, "And you know you're always welcome between my covers."

Chloe shook her head at Lucifer. "You're incorrigible. Could you please focus?"

Stepping to the end of the true crime shelf, Lucifer considered the body there, a young man with a pair of scissors embedded in one eye. "My," he commented, turning. "Must have been an eye-opening experience."

Chloe pressed her lips together, perhaps in a silent plea for her own patience. "I have a few more questions," she said to the woman with whom she'd been speaking. "But can you give me a minute?" Stepping over to Lucifer, she informed him, "This is Victor Sanchez. He's worked here for three years, well-liked among library staff and patrons. Maybe you could-"

Lucifer's phone chimed and he pulled that from his pocket to peer at the incoming text. "Hold on," he said lightly, stepping a few paces away from the group as his phone chimed again. Chloe stared after him in disbelief for a moment, then turned to converse with Ella.

Lucifer tapped his phone then held it to his ear. After a long moment of silence, he said placatingly, "My darling, we've been through this. You know it's just not possible." After another moment, he said, "Not just now, but... all right, yes. I'll see. Of course." Lucifer ended the call and frowned. He stepped farther from the group around the body, incidentally ending up near a sign asking library users to take their cell phone conversations outside. He dialed another number and said quietly, "I need you to do something you're not going to like."

"Hey," Chloe called after Lucifer, as the LAPD crew started to clear out. "I tried to call you last night, but you didn't pick up."

Lucifer turned, with a smile. "Pining for my company, were you?"

"Bet he was busy with that new girl in his life," Ella quipped as she passed. "The cute one. You missed it, Chloe; Lucifer even brought her by the precinct." Turning to leave, she added, "I'll text you about Sunday, Luce."

Lucifer, with a wave of acknowledgement, called after Ella, "Well, she's not exactly a new girl, you know. But we were busy, yes, up til the wee smalls." As Chloe rounded on him, he added defensively, "What?"

"You brought one of your Britneys to the precinct? Lucifer, that is so-"

"She's hardly a Britney, Detective," Lucifer replied, with some heat. "Point of fact, I brought her there in the hopes that you two could meet."

Chloe raised her brows, expression skeptical. "Meet me? Why on Earth would you want that?"

"Well, because she matters to me," Lucifer began. "And you're my partner. Look, just come by tonight, would you? I'll even provide dinner, out of the kindness of my heart."

Chloe hesitated, and Lucifer smiled winningly. "No promises," she said finally.

"That's the spirit," Lucifer said, taking out his phone as he turned to leave. "Cheers, then."


	6. In Which Azrael Encounters Another Brother

Azrael sat cross-legged on one of the chairs in the penthouse at LUX. "Really, you can go," she repeated. When Linda hesitated, Azrael added, with taut patience, "I'm not actually a child, you know. I can be left unsupervised." Azrael turned back to the window. When she heard the elevator, she added, assuming that Linda was leaving, "Thank you."

"Nice to see you using your manners, little sister. Thanks, Linda."

"Amenadiel!" Azrael lept to her feet and rushed to her oldest brother's side, watching as he ushered Linda out of the penthouse. Her expression hopeful, she asked eagerly, "Brother, do you -" Registering Amenadiel's sober mien, she faltered. "You've changed your look," she said tentatively. "I like it. Casual. The robes were classic, but I'll bet the dry cleaning bills were a bitch," she ventured.

Amenadiel's lips curved, just a little. "I've changed my look?"

"Well, I certainly didn't do this to myself," Azrael replied, though her tone was meek. "Did - how much did Lucifer tell you?"

"Everything." Amenadiel's smile faded.

Azrael moved back to her seat, not taking her eyes from her brother. He followed her, though he remained standing.

Azrael fidgeted with her shirt, smoothing the Weeping Angel design. "What did Father say about Uriel?" she asked softly. "Michael wouldn't tell me." When Amenadiel hesitated, she pressed, "Please."

"We haven't discussed it," Amenadiel replied tersely.

Azrael took a deep breath. "I just... Amenadiel, I don't understand why my blade was left here. It's dangerous, clearly. You had to have known I'd be looking for it. I mean... Azrael's blade. That's its name. It belongs with me. I know Lucifer couldn't have returned it, but you..."

"So I should have cleaned up your mess, Azrael?" Amenadiel strode to stand by the window, crossing behind Azrael's chair. She twisted to watch him.

"No," she said quickly. She exhaled a near-silent sigh, getting to her feet and moving to stand next to her brother. "Amenadiel, I'm not sure how long I can take being like this. Back in that doctor's office, I tried to fly. I forgot that I couldn't, and it hurt."

Amenadiel turned his gaze on his sister, eyebrows lifting. He did not smile, did not speak.

When the silence had grown unbearable, Azrael tipped her head back to look up at her brother. She asked, a gleam of hope in her eyes, "Amenadiel, do you know where my blade is now? Could you bring it back to the Silver City and give it to Father? Maybe if he had it, he would reconsider, reinstate me." Amenadiel turned away from her, and she continued her plea, a quiver to her voice. "This body is so fragile. Did you know that humans can be cut by paper? Meni, please!"

Amenadiel rounded on his sister, and she flinched away. "Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry." Azrael edged away from Amenadiel, eyes gone large. When he turned away again, she ventured quietly, "Will you help me, brother?"

Amenadiel was quiet for a long moment, "I can't," he replied, pain evident in his voice.

Azrael hugged her arms against her chest. "Father forbade you?" she suggested.

"No."

"Then why?" It was a cry of protest. "Are you angry about Uriel? Amenadiel, I swear, if I had known what would happen, I would never have -"

"I've fallen," Amenadiel interrupted, the admission coming hard.

Azrael recoiled, expression stunned. "You what? But, Amenadiel, how? You were always one of the strongest of us, Father's warrior. No." Azrael contradicted herself, turning away, taking a moment to collect herself. "Don't tell me, brother. I don't need to know how. We all have our sins." Stepping back to her brother's side, she rested a hand tentatively on his arm. "Who else knows about this?"

"Lucifer," Amenadiel replied, turning to face his sister. "Mom. Maze."

After a brief wince at the mention of her mother's awareness of the situation, Azrael stared at Amenadiel, clearly shocked. "Mazikeen? Amenadiel, why would you reveal such weakness to that Hellspawn? I saw her when I brought damned souls to Hell. She's among the worst of a very bad -"

Azrael's words were cut off as Amenadiel slammed her into the wall behind her, ignoring her cry of pain and bracing her hard against the wall, his hand high on her chest. "Watch how you speak," he warned, voice low and dangerous.

"You're defending her?" Azrael demanded, incredulous. "Do you know what she did to our mother?" Looking hard at her brother, she shook her head at something she saw in his expression. "You've got to be kidding me. You've slept with her, haven't you?"

Amenadiel eased his pressure slightly, though not enough to allow Azrael to move. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No," Azrael agreed, a note of bitterness to her voice. "You don't. Nor does Father, for that matter."

Amenadiel released his sister, stepping back, though she remained flush to the wall. "Azrael, you should know by now not to take everything Father does at face value."

Letting her head fall back against the wall, Azrael closed her eyes. "I know, Amenadiel," she said quietly. "I'm sorry Lucifer dragged you out here. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry you fell." When she heard the elevator doors, she opened her eyes to watch her brother's departure, then slid down the wall to sit on the ground, one hand reaching to rub the back of her head. She looked at her hands for a moment, then balled them into fists, trying to stop their trembling. Gaze lifting, she asked softly, "This is all part of your plan, right, Dad? There's a plan?"


	7. In Which Chloe Meets the New Girl

Chloe could hear the music as the elevator neared the penthouse at LUX: first simple chord progressions on the piano, modulating to a brief arpeggio, then, as the doors opened, a melody. Chloe stepped into the penthouse, but paused at the unexpected figure at the piano: a blond child. "Seasons don't fear the reaper," the girl sang, half under her breath, but then she fumbled the next several notes and muttered something indistinct but likely profane, from her tone.

"It sounded good, til the end," Chloe offered.

The girl twisted to face Chloe, back pressed against the piano. "What are you, a ninja?" she asked, startlingly familiar brown eyes wide with surprise.

Chloe chuckled. "Ah, no. Sorry. I'm a detective." She tapped the badge on her belt. Chloe Decker." Her tone implied, though she didn't ask, _And you are?_

"I'm Azrael. Well, Rae, really. Um, Morningstar." Azrael's gaze flicked to the badge, then back to Chloe. "You work with Lucifer? Sorry, he's not here. I thought he was on a case. Did somebody die?"

"Morningstar, huh?" Chloe stepped fully into the room, giving Azrael a thoughtful look. "I just saw him not too long ago," she replied with a smile. "He asked me to come here. Said he wanted me to meet someone, and I'm guessing he meant you." She paused at the girl's question, then added, "A man died, yes."

Azrael hesitated over her response, then just nodded. She suggested to Chloe, with a faint smile, "You're wondering who I am, right? Ella thought I was Lucifer's daughter."

"That thought did occur to me," Chloe agreed. "But you're not?"

Azrael shook her head. "I'm his sister," she explained. "Though considering Lucifer and his proclivities, daughter does seem a reasonable first guess."

Choking back a laugh, Chloe replied, "Well, thanks for setting me straight." Turning back to the piano, she added, "That was nice. I had lessons when I was your age, and I didn't play half as well."

"When you were my age," Azrael echoed, with a faint smile. "Well, thanks. That song doesn't work without cowbell, though. Not really." She half-turned and put her thumb on middle C, then added the third and the fifth. "It's such a great piano. I couldn't resist. I'm really out of practice, though." The sound of the elevator caught her attention, and she turned, though fully to face the piano. As the doors opened to admit Lucifer with two large take-out bags, Azrael struck up a melody easily recognizable as the end of The Devil Went Down to Georgia.

"Rae, you know that song is inaccurate," Lucifer protested, though not without a smile. "I deal in favors, not wagers. And even if I did make a wager, I certainly wouldn't lose." Catching sight of Chloe, he cast a smile her way. "Ah, you beat me here, Detective. I see you've met my sister. Rae, get some plates, would you?" he added, moving to the table. "Nothing fancy, wasn't time, but I know how you like spicy food, sis."

As Azrael departed in her errand, Chloe trailed behind Lucifer. "You never mentioned you had a sister."

"Didn't I? I've several, actually; Rae's the youngest of the lot." Lucifer began to pull take-out containers from their bags. "She got in a bit of trouble back home and our father sent her to me." At Chloe's incredulous stare, he added, "What?"

"Setting aside the thought of anyone being sent to you to stay out of trouble," Chloe began, keeping her voice low, "she's a child. You can't stand children. And now you're responsible for one? How long is she staying?"

Lucifer waved a hand in dismissal, "Rae's not a child, not really. She looks after herself. As for how long, we're not sure. Til dear old Dad decides to take her back, I suppose."

"She has no idea? That's a horrible thing to do to a child." Chloe shook her head.

Lucifer inclined his head. "That's my father for you."

Chloe began a heated, if still quiet response, though she cut off her words when Azrael returned, struggling a bit with the tray, which held plates, silverware, napkins, glasses, and a bottle of wine. "Oh, let me help you with that," Chloe said, moving to transfer the tray from Azrael's grip to the table.

"Thanks," Azrael replied, adding casually as she started to set the table, "You can keep talking about me if you like. I don't mind. Ooh, curry, nice."

Chloe started to deny that any such talk had occurred, but then paused as Azrael gave her a steady, knowing look. They all sat and began to dish out their food before Chloe spoke. "How old are you, Rae?"

"Ah, eleven," Azrael replied, after a brief hesitation.

With an approving nod at Azrael's wine choice, Lucifer poured. When he got to Azrael's glass, Chloe interrupted with an exasperated, "What are you doing? She's eleven years old."

"What, so no wine with dinner?" Lucifer queried. "I mean the Scotch, yes, clearly a mistake, but this? Hardly more than water. Not like it was that glorious a transformation, honestly, back in Cana."

"You gave her Scotch? Lucifer!"

Azrael observed mildly, getting to her feet and taking her glass, "He did offer milk first."

"There, you see," said Lucifer, as Azrael disappeared once more.

Chloe took up her fork, shaking her head with a smile. "You are so out of your depth, Lucifer."

Azrael returned with a glass of water. After a quick glance at Lucifer, she folded her hands and bowed her head.

Chloe paused in her meal. Lucifer did not. "Rae," he protested, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Azrael didn't open her eyes. "Just because you've burned your bridges, brother, doesn't mean I have to."

"But it doesn't mean anything. Dad's not even listening. And it's not like he provided the food; I did. "

Azrael remained quiet for a moment, then opened her eyes and offered a faintly apologetic smile to Lucifer. "Thanks to you, too, then. Hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"So, what grade are you in Rae?" asked Chloe, taking up her meal once more as well. "Eleven, that's sixth grade, right?"

Azrael took a large bite and took her time in chewing. "Mm, really good." Seeing that Chloe was still watching her expectantly, she added, "I don't go to school."

"Oh, are you homeschooled?" Shooting a sidelong, amused look at her partner, Chloe added, "You going help her out with that, Lucifer?"

The siblings exchanged a look, then burst out laughing, Chloe joining in after a moment.

"That," proclaimed Lucifer, "would be an unmitigated disaster."

With an amused nod, Azrael agreed, "I tried to get him to teach me piano. I thought he was going to strangle me."

"Well, you wouldn't listen," Lucifer protested, amused. "A little strangulation may have made the lessons go more smoothly. Less oxygen, fewer complaints, yes?"

Chloe observed, with a smile, "I just can't imagine you agreeing to something like piano lessons."

"Ah, but that's because you haven't heard little sis when she doesn't get her way," teased Lucifer. "She gets this particular high-pitched tone to her voice. Really, I should have recorded it for Hell. Effortless torture."

Shaking her head, Azrael informed Chloe, with a smile, "I didn't whine." At a look from Lucifer, she amended, "Not about the piano lessons, at least. But, really, Lucifer and I get along much better when he's not trying to teach me something." She considered her empty plate, then got to her feet. "I," she said, gathering up her dishes, "am going to the balcony to look at the city. Thanks for dinner, and it was nice to meet you, Detective."

With a smile, Chloe replied, "It was nice to meet you, too. Oh - I have a daughter a few years younger than you - Trixie. If you'd like to come by for some company closer to your age, you're welcome."

Azrael shot Lucifer a brief look, brows raised, and he assured her, "We've already been over the hooker-name thing. The offspring's name is actually Beatrice, if that helps."

Azrael took a deep breath. "Thank you, Detective. I'm sure Trixie is very nice and not. At all. A hooker. I may well take you up on that offer." She disposed of her dishes and made her way out to the balcony.

After watching Azrael go, Chloe turned back to Lucifer. "So what are you going to do about school?"

"Rae is very self-reliant, and I'm sure she can keep on as she's been doing," Lucifer replied, considering his wine glass and then topping off the glass, refilling Chloe's glass as well.

Brows creasing in a frown, Chloe asked, "Didn't your parents help her?"

"Well, Dad's not exactly the hands-on type, you know." Looking through the glass at his sister, Lucifer added, "She only just arrived yesterday, Detective. I'm sure we have some time to figure all this out before the truant officer comes knocking."

Chloe smiled. "Okay, true." Looking out to the balcony as well, she added, "There was a moment there, when she looked at me, I thought she was about a hundred years old."

"I would have said millenia, but I do see your point," Lucifer agreed.

Chloe cast an earnest look at her partner. "Rae seems like a mature little girl, but she's still really young, and your father sending her here has to be rough on her. If you need any help or advice, you know I'm here for you, right? I mean, you're basically parenting her. That's pretty different than a sibling relationship."

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "Thank you. I'll bear that in mind. I'm sure everything will be fine, though." As Chloe got to her feet, he added, rising as well, "Are you going?"

"Oh - yes. Dan took Trixie out for pizza, and I need to get home to get her to bed." Hesitating for a moment, she added, "You're going to be, ah, aware of the fact that there's a child living here now, right? With your... lifestyle?"

Lucifer considered Chloe blankly for a moment, and then illumination struck. "Oh, the sex? No worries, Detective. I'll keep the orgies away from innocent eyes."

"That wasn't really what I-"

"Of course, you're always welcome to come supervise," Lucifer added, following Chloe to the elevator. "Make sure everything's on the up-and-up, hmm?"

Chloe shook her head, getting into the elevator. "Goodbye, Lucifer."

* * *

Lucifer stepped onto the balcony, making his way to his sister, who was seated on a low couch and peering into her cupped palm. "Take a look at this," she said, turning to her brother with a smile.

Lucifer settled down to a seat next to Azrael, looking as instructed. "You have a bug on your hand," he observed. Then, as the insect's lower abdomen flickered to light, he leaned in a little closer. "Never seen one of those around here." Catching sight of Azrael's face, he added, "Don't make more of this than it is. It's not a sign. You know dear old Dad doesn't do signs."

"Please just let me look at the bug, Lucifer," Azrael said lightly. When Lucifer settled back, gazing at the city, she added, "Do you know how it works? The light?"

"I haven't made a habit of studying insect emissions."

Azrael opened her hand a bit, though the insect remained. "It's a chemical reaction," she explained. "There's a light-producing substance, and an enzyme, and I think ATP is involved, though it's been a while since I read about this-"

Lucifer looked over with a small smile. "The detective is fretting about you and school. Wants to know how we're handling it. She should hear you talk about this."

Brows raised, Azrael said, "You're not actually thinking I would do that, are you? Go to a school?"

Looking entertained by the thought, Lucifer teased, "Sin of pride, was it? Seems like that would be a good way to learn humility, yes?"

With a short, sharp headshake, Azrael replied, "This isn't one of those ridiculous vampire books; it's my life."

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with some way to placate the authorities," Lucifer reassured. "Cash would work, if nothing else."

Looking askance at her brother, Azrael asked, "Since when are you concerned with placating authorities?" After a moment, she answered her own question. "Oh, wait, because of the detective. That makes sense, I suppose." When Lucifer didn't respond, she looked back to the insect in her hand. "I did have a point about the firefly."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"The light-producing substance is called luciferin," Azrael explained, leaning to rest her head lightly against her brother's shoulder, "and the enzyme is luciferase." She looked up at him with a smile, face briefly illuminated by the firefly's flicker. "So there's one good association with your name. Better than the goat, yes?"

Lucifer slipped an arm around his sister, pulling her close for a moment. "Yes," he agreed softly. "Much better than the goat"


	8. In Which There Is a Long-Desired Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have referred to Mom as Charlotte throughout the story, for simplicity's sake.

Azrael sat at the bar at LUX. The club was empty; the hour was late (or early) enough that even the staff had left. She turned the page of the book before her, peering with interest at the diagram before turning to the surrounding text. Hearing the distinctive click of high heels coming down the stairs, she exhaled a short, sharp breath. "Another one?" she muttered, before turning her attention more fully to the book, flipping between a few pages. "Doesn't mention me at all." The footsteps drew closer, and Azrael observed, not looking up, "They've been at it a while, but I daresay you can catch up if you hurry."

"Your brother has already asked me to stay out of that aspect of his life," the tall woman replied.

Azrael looked up, expression guarded. "Well, he has to finish at some point," she ventured. "One would hope, at least. I could let him know you stopped by?"

The woman stepped closer to Azrael, lightly putting a hand under the girl's chin to tip her face up. "Let's see what your father's done to you," she said gently. "There now, it's not so bad, for a human suit. Though why he decided to make you so small, I have no idea."

Azrael inhaled a slow, shaky breath. "Mom?"

Her mother smiled. "I have my boys here with me, and now my daughter as well."

Azrael slid down from her seat and gazed up at Charlotte. "Lucifer said you were in a human body, but I didn't know you were here, close."

"Well, where else would I be?" Charlotte asked gently. She cupped Azrael's cheek with one hand, musing, "Your father seems to be paying attention to something." At Azrael's bewildered look, she led the girl to the mirror, standing side by side with her. "Can you see it?"

Azrael stared into the mirror. "I haven't had this body for long," she said slowly, lifting a hand to her own cheek, where her mother's hand had just been. "Haven't really paid it any mind." From her expression, both puzzled and hopeful, she did see: though blurred by youth, her features were similar to Charlotte's. "Just the eyes are different," she added, tone thoughtful. Gaze shifting from her reflection to her mother's, she queried hesitantly, "You knew that Dad did... this. You know the, ah, situation?"

"Well, of course," her mother said pragmatically. "I came as soon as I heard what happened. Your brother told me all about it."

Azrael started to reply, then hesitated once more. "Which brother?"

"Amenadiel. He said the two of you had a little disagreement?"

"You could say that," Azrael agreed, glancing away away from her mother.

Charlotte gently lifted Azrael's chin once more to draw her gaze upwards. "You know I don't like it when you children fight. That little demon doesn't matter. I just want you and Amenadiel to get along."

"But, Mother, what she did to you -"

"Doesn't matter," Charlotte reiterated firmly. "Not if it's coming between you and your brother. Family is more important."

Azrael took a deep breath. "I'll speak with him," she conceded.

Charlotte smiled approvingly, drawing Azrael close. "That's my girl."

Azrael's eyes closed for a moment, her arm curling around her mother's waist. Shifting back, she asked, "You said - you've spoken with Lucifer?" Expression troubled, she added, "Mom, while you were in Hell, I did try to reason with him about you."

Charlotte smiled, a little wistfully. "And I'm sure he wouldn't listen."

"No," Azrael agreed softly. "He'd change the subject, or leave, or - well. I stopped trying to push the issue."

"That's probably for the best," Charlotte observed. "I would hate for you to come down on the wrong side of your brother's temper. But he and I have talked. It's all right. I don't blame him for what happened." She tucked a lock of Azrael's hair behind her ear. "I knew," she said, then, with a smile. "Every time you were in Hell, I knew."

Looking a little relieved, "Azrael queried, "How?"

"I'm your mother. Of course I knew. It gave me comfort, even if I couldn't see you."

Azrael took a deep breath. "Mom, I tried -" Shaking her head, she cut off her words, returning to the bar and closing the book, hands lingering on the tooled cover.

Charlotte followed. "Mazikeen told me."

"Of course she did," Azrael replied bitterly. "Undoubtedly in the worst way possible."

"Well, yes," Charlotte agreed, with a shake of her head. "That is her nature, after all." Considering her daughter, Charlotte inquired, "What were you hoping to do, after all that time?"

Azrael leaned against the bar, expression turning reflective. "I don't even know," she admitted. "It's not like I was trying to... to cross Dad, or even Lucifer. It doesn't matter, though, I guess," she added, absently rubbing at one arm. "I failed. Rather catastrophically, as it turns out."

"You spent a lot less time in Hell after that," Charlotte observed, resting a hand lightly on Azrael's back.

"Yes," Azrael agreed. Turning, she asked abruptly, "You know about Uriel, right?"

Charlotte nodded, looking Azrael directly in the eyes. "What happened to Uriel was tragic, and I will always mourn his loss, but you shouldn't blame yourself, and your father certainly shouldn't be punishing you for it."

Azrael leaned back against the bar, a certain subtle tension leaving her body. "Mom, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Charlotte frowned thoughtfully. "I can't undo what your father has done, not here. I'm too limited by this flesh sack."

"Not here?" Azrael echoed, catching the vital word, eyes lit with sudden hope.

Charlotte nodded, watching her daughter closely. "Of course, if we were back in the Silver City, I'm sure I could do something about this."

Azrael deflated, shoulders slumping. "Oh. Well. That poses a bit of a problem, then."

"Amenadiel and I are working on it," Charlotte reassured. "We just need to convince Lucifer to come, too."

Azrael's brow furrowed. "I... I don't know that he wants to go home."

Charlotte smiled gently. "I'm sure he does. He just doesn't realize it yet."

Azrael ducked her head, running one finger along the spine of the book. "Mom, he's happy here," she ventured. "He wasn't happy in the Silver City. If he had been, he never would have rebelled against Father. And he was good at his job, but he wasn't happy in Hell. You didn't see him."

"No, I didn't," Charlotte agreed, tone clipped.

Azrael took a deep breath. "I did. I don't know how much he saw the others, but I was in and out of Hell with my job, and here, too." She made a vague gesture, presumably indicating all of Earth, rather than just the present location.

"Cleaning up your father's toys," Charlotte scoffed.

Azrael looked steadily at her mother. "Yes," she agreed. "But someone had to do it, and that someone was me. I did my job. I was good at it. And you remember why I got the job, right?"

Charlotte's expression softened. "I do," she said, resting a hand lightly on Azrael's. "And I'm sure your brother would be grateful if he knew."

"I didn't think Father would react like that," Azrael said slowly. "I thought, if he knew..." Azrael shook her head. "Momma, Luci's happy now," she repeated. "For the first time in I don't know how long. I'm not going to do anything to take that away from him." She folded her arms against her chest, watching her mother warily.

"Well, sweetheart, that's what I want for all of you," Charlotte said after a moment. "I just want my children to be happy." As Azrael relaxed, Charlotte added, "Did you think I would be upset with you for supporting your brother? Of course not." A chime from her phone elicited a brief look of annoyance. "I need to go. The children will need help getting ready for school. I'll see you soon, though, all right?" She got to her feet, giving Azrael a parting smile. "I'm sorry your father is taking out his grief on you, but I'm so glad to be able to see you."

The clicking of Charlotte's shoes announced her departure as Azrael watched. "Goodbye, Mom," she called quietly, though not without a puzzled look for the mention of children. She turned to consider the alcohol behind the bar, then reached over the bar and poured herself a shot. Taking the drink, she walked around the bar, picking up the book on the way to the piano. She rested both book and still-full shot glass atop the piano, then pushed open the fall board, stretching her hands wide before resting them lightly on the keys. After a brief scale, she transitioned to a slow, steady piece, one note following another in precise order.

Azrael wasn't sure how much time had passed when her brother's voice interrupted her. "Bach, really?" She looked up to see him descending the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" Azrael queried, with a brief smile. "You've got company up there."

"Company is all worn out and I had the munchies," Lucifer replied carelessly. "I saw your door open and thought to check down here. Do you never sleep?"

Azrael carefully closed the fall board. "I slept earlier," she replied, with a small shrug. "It got loud."

Lucifer smirked. "Well, yes. That does tend to happen."

"Little sister, here," Azrael protested, with a laugh. "There are certain things that I don't need to know." Casting a sidelong, amused look at her brother, she added, "Doesn't it get distracting when they mention Dad?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Lucifer groaned, moving to investigate the book. "This is all rubbish. You know that, right?" Discovering Azrael's drink, he tossed it back, ignoring her amused protest. "It's not like we don't have more."

"That's not the point," Azrael replied, though not without a smile. "And, yes, the book is ridiculous, but everything you have up there is either ridiculous, depressing, or deadly dull. Well, or porn. But I could read it."

Lucifer gave his sister a puzzled look. "Last I checked, you were literate, but good for you."

"It's in Italian, brother," Azrael explained patiently. "So it looks like I still have the gift of tongues, at least."

Lucifer grinned roguishly. "Ah, yes, I'm familiar with with that one. Not just a celestial gift, as it turns out."

"Oversharing! If I had something I could throw at you..."

Lucifer just laughed, heading to the bar and returning with two more shots. "Don't let me stop you," he added, gesturing toward the piano and replacing the purloined drink.

Azrael shook her head, holding up her hands. "They're smaller than I'm used to. Not much, but enough that I'm still figuring out what I can do. I can play that Bach in my sleep, though." She took a sip of her drink, then downed the rest of it. "You just missed Mom," she added.

"Oh?" Lucifer queried. "What did she want?"

"Just to say hello, I think," Azrael replied reassuringly. "Seeing her after all this time, it was really... good. Weird. I don't know."

Lucifer considered his own drink, then drank it in one gulp. "She does have her moments, both good and weird. I'm just not sure -"

"Lucifer, are you down here?"

Lucifer glanced up. "Ah, duty calls," he said, getting to his feet with a smirk.

Azrael quipped, sliding open the fall board once more, "I would guess that if you're thinking of it as a duty, you're doing it wrong."

Her only answer was her brother's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
